


Rumores

by RedMoon616



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art School, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, One Shot, References to Depression, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMoon616/pseuds/RedMoon616
Summary: Ezra es un estudiante universitario solitario que encuentra refugio en los brazos de uno de sus profesores.





	Rumores

**Author's Note:**

> Solo una idea que decidí probar y mi primer romance gay.

 

   Solía haber un rumor en la residencia universitaria en la que vivía; probablemente fue iniciado por algún mariscal de campo idiota o alguien por el estilo, no importa. Decía así: un chico que vivía en la habitación al final del pasillo del segundo piso fue echado del campus y casi expulsado de la facultad porque fue sorprendido practicándole sexo oral a su profesor de Química Avanzada por debajo del escritorio de la oficina de éste último. Aparentemente, dicho hombre fue despedido y jamás se supo nada más de él; por lo menos así dice la historia según la mayoría de la gente. En realidad, la verdad es un poco diferente.

 

   Tenía veintidós años cuando conseguí entrar en mi primera elección de universidad para estudiar una licenciatura en arte. Me mudé al campus ya que no tenía dinero suficiente para alquilar un departamento (todos mis ahorros los usaba para pagarme la carrera) y la casa de mi madre se encontraba a un estado de distancia. Compartí cuarto con un tipo raro que estaba estudiando ciencias de la computación o alguna mierda que todavía no me interesa, y teníamos la peor habitación de toda la residencia. En medio del primer piso, justo en frente del dealer principal del campus, lo que significaba que entraba y salía gente todo el maldito tiempo, era súper molesto. No teníamos calefacción, y nunca la obtuvimos a pesar de las miles de quejas que presentamos en la recepción del edificio administrativo. Simplemente era una mierda vivir ahí. Y como si nada de esto fuera suficiente, nos odiábamos.

 

   Para ser honesto, pienso que en ese entonces odiaba a todo el mundo. Estaba en una etapa muy depresiva de mi vida, para empezar, y la vida social universitaria no ayudó mucho mi situación. Nunca fui bueno haciendo amigos, y los poco que tenía en mi ciudad fueron a universidades diferentes. Así que estaba completamente solo y era dejado de lado por todos los que concurrían a las mismas clases que yo. A nadie le importaba un carajo mi vida o mi depresión, y no podía hablarlo con mi madre porque ella ya tenía suficientes problemas de los cuales preocuparse. No valía la pena, lo sé.

 

   No teniendo alternativas, me metí de lleno en mis estudios, trabajando sin cesar y esforzándome por obtener las mejores notas posibles. Por supuesto, eso no ayudó a mi vida social tampoco, entre no tener tiempo de ir a las fiestas de las distintas fraternidades y estar demasiado cansado como para hacerlo, y ser visto como un nerd perdedor, se convirtió en un círculo vicioso en el cual caí más y más profundo dentro de una vida auto-inducida de zombi adicto al estudio. Vivía solo por y para mis materias. Me habría sobre exigido hasta la muerte si no fuera por uno de mis profesores.

 

   Mi profesor de Historia del Arte Italiano Renacentista (HAIR), el Sr. Dean Morgan, era alto y corpulento, con un cuerpo que denotaba que salía a correr por las mañanas antes de ir a dar clase. Caminaba con confianza y siempre tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su cara casi todo el tiempo. Sus ojos verdes podían ver tu alma si te quedabas mirándolos por demasiado tiempo; eran simplemente tentadores. Con pelo corto de color negro peinado hacia atrás y una barba llena de canas, era uno de los hombres más apuestos con el cual me había cruzado. Era encantador e inteligente de una manera peculiar, podía hablar por horas sobre cualquier tema que se te pudiese ocurrir, incluso aquellos no pertenecientes a su cátedra. Amaba leer y escuchar música clásica (aunque también le encantaba el jazz). Siempre usaba trajes impecables, alternando entre suéteres y chalecos, pero siempre luciendo brillante. Realmente era alguien a quien admirar. Aún no puedo creer que él en verdad me notara entre todos sus estudiantes.

 

   Yo no era particularmente interesante o notable; era simple, con mi pelo negro azabache y cuerpo larguirucho. Me concedo que mi estatura está por encima de la norma (pero aun así no tan alto como él, quien me llevaba una cabeza) y que mi quijada es de admirar, así como también lo son mis pómulos. Pero además de estas características particulares, no merezco una mirada de reojo. Tengo ojos de color chocolate oscuro, soy bastante pálido –a diferencia de mi profesor de HAIR, quien siempre parece portar un bronceado saludable, el cual creo que tiene que ver con su ejercicio matutino– y delgado, el tipo de “no hago ejercicio en absoluto” delgado. Para ser sincero, simplemente me veo súper puto, y eso puede que no ayudara mi reputación tampoco. Creo que otros tipos me evitaban constantemente porque temían que intentará algo con ellos o lo que sea. Para nada cierto, ni siquiera son mi tipo. No, a mi me gustan mayores.

 

   Entonces, como venía diciendo, el Sr. Dean Morgan notó de alguna manera que estaba deprimido y que me estaba sumergiendo en toneladas de proyectos y trabajos solo para darme una razón por la cual seguir viviendo por otro día. No sé si fue mi comportamiento general o algo que estaba dejando mostrar en la escritura apenas legible de mis trabajos, pero recuerdo claramente que un día, justo después de que él terminó la clase, me llamó por mi apellido y me preguntó si algo andaba mal. Dije que estaba todo bien, que solo estaba cansado. Por supuesto, no iba a confesarle todos mis problemas; él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar mis quejas, pero aun así él dijo que si quería hablar podía visitarlo en su oficina después de clase. Esto me dejó atónito, ya que a los estudiantes no les permiten andar libremente por la parte del edificio administrativo que aloja las oficinas de los profesores. Le agradecí y le dije que tendría en cuenta su oferta, no queriendo molestarlo pero al mismo tiempo no pudiendo resistir las ganas de crear excusas para ir a verlo.

 

   No fue hasta tres semanas después que junté el coraje necesario para tocar la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Dean Morgan al término de mi última clase de los viernes. En realidad, esperé hasta que el receso de primavera estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, ya que sentía que estaba a punto de explotar por culpa de mis sentimientos embotellados o el vivo deseo de hablar con él en privado. Él me recibió con una sonrisa desarmadora, la cual era un poco más entusiasta de la que solía usar en clase. Me invitó a sentarme en frente de su escritorio y me ofreció algo para tomar, a lo cual le dije que un poco de agua iba a estar bien. Aún más importante, me dio amplio espacio para hablar, sin apurarme ni hacerme demasiadas preguntas. Pude tomarme mi tiempo para pensar cómo iba a decir lo que quería contarle. Al final, le dije sobre mi falta de socialización y aumento de depresión y estrés en relación con el estudio; él me dijo que debería aprovechar el receso y aflojar un poco para así relajarme antes de que retomasen las clases en un par de semanas, y también me dijo que si no podía arreglar mi dilema en cuanto a la interacción social (especialmente desde que no iba a abandonar el campus como el 95% del alumnado) siempre podría llamarlo para ir a tomar un café o a visitar una galería de arte.

 

   Así es como empezó todo; él me dio su número de teléfono, lo cual me tomó por sorpresa. No soy estúpido, ¿okay? Sabía que sus intenciones parecían más que puramente amistosas incluso en ese entonces, pero para mí, era un gesto amable proveniente de alguien que sentía lástima por mí; empatía como mucho. Él solo era un profesor preocupado que estaba chequeando a un estudiante suicida en potencia. No me pareció más que eso ya que tenía mucha menos confianza en mí mismo de la que tengo ahora. Prácticamente no poseía ni una pisca de auto-apreciación. Él solo estaba siendo amable. O por lo menos eso es lo que creí.

 

   Al principio tenía miedo de llamarlo, habiendo dejado pasar casi una semana entera del receso antes de sucumbir. Simplemente no quería parecer demasiado desesperado y necesitado; él me estaba haciendo un favor, después de todo. Acordamos ir a tomar un café una tarde de sábado, cerca del campus ya que los dos vivíamos en los alrededores. Nos sentamos ahí, hablando y riendo por dos horas y media, hasta que él tuvo que irse (más que nada por eso, ya que yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer). Inesperadamente, arreglamos para vernos al día siguiente e ir a una muestra de arte que él quería visitar hacía un tiempo en una galería del centro. Le dije que sí de inmediato, queriendo pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible junto a él. No tenía idea de qué ponerme, así que elegí el atuendo más formal y menos causal que poseía. En toda honestidad, solo quería imitar un poco su estilo.

 

   El asunto de la galería de arte salió sorprendentemente bien para ser mi primera vez en semejante lugar. Él no podía creer que fuera un estudiante de arte que nunca visitó esa clase de lugares. Le conté que fui a museos de arte, pero él me dijo –a pesar de ser el tema que enseña– que éstos representaban el pasado, y que para vivir el arte de forma verdadera tenía que presenciar el presente primero. Concuerdo, es solo que nunca tuve a alguien con quien pudiera ir a esos eventos, y siempre me dieron la impresión de que uno no podía ir solo. Al haber hecho público de manera involuntaria este pensamiento, él se rió a carcajadas y me dijo que iba a hacer su misión personal llevarme a todas las galerías de arte que pudiese. Quise decirle que no hacía falta, que no quería molestarlo, pero en vez de ser mi cerebro el que habló, fue mi corazón. Así que terminé diciéndole que me encantaría.

 

   Y ese fue el comienzo de nuestra corta amistad; pasamos la mayoría del receso de primavera e incluso algunos de los subsecuentes fines de semana –luego de que comenzaron las clases de vuelta– yendo a distintas galerías, museos y cafeterías, viviendo la vida a pleno y disfrutando la compañía que el otro ofrecía. No puedo negar que en ese corto período de tiempo empecé a enamorarme de él, incluso contra mi mejor juicio. Sabía que iba a conducir a ningún lado y que al final solo me iba a causar más sufrimiento del que ya estaba sintiendo antes de que todo eso empezara, pero estaba demasiado feliz y contento por primera vez en mi vida como para resistir por más tiempo, así que me dejé llevar. Si él se dio cuenta de la forma en que lo miraba cuando pensaba que él no me veía o la sonrisa que esbozaba cada vez que él decía algo interesante o divertido, no estoy seguro. Él era mejor escondiendo sus sentimientos de lo que yo era en ese momento.

 

   Teniendo en cuenta todo, creo que logré actuar bastante bien como que todo seguía igual. Cuando volvimos a clase fue fácil para mí regresar a la rutina de intenso estudio y evitar mis problemas sociales. La actitud de mis compañeros para conmigo no cambió en absoluto, así que no fue difícil pretender que aún estaba deprimido. La mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera fingía. Gracias a Dios, él estaba ahí para ayudarme a sobrellevar todo eso. Él era un haz de luz que iluminaba la oscuridad que representaba mi vida universitaria.

 

   Para ser capaz de ganar más acceso y tiempo a solas con él, empecé a pedir créditos extra, usualmente utilizando para esos reportes algo de lo que vimos en nuestro tour de museos. De esa forma podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro, lo cual hacía todo más fácil para mí. Al final del día, tenía otras clases a las cuales atender, cada una con sus propios trabajos y proyectos. Sin embargo, puedo decir que estaba bastante contento con mi vida. Pensé que nada podría superar la situación que estaba viviendo con él, pero estaba equivocado. Todavía había sorpresas esperándome, del tipo que jamás hubiera imaginado ni siquiera en mis sueños más locos.

 

   La primera señal fue una carta breve que encontré en mi habitación de la residencia; una invitación a cenar. No podía creer mi suerte; ¡el Sr. Dean Morgan me estaba invitando a salir! O sea, no se refirió a la cena explícitamente como a una “cita”, pero era obvio incluso para mi ingenuo yo del pasado. No quería que él fuese hasta allí y soportar la posibilidad de que lo dejase plantado, así que decidí dejarle una respuesta codificada en uno de los últimos reportes que le entregué. Su reacción de satisfacción me llegó cuando me lo devolvió con una sonrisa juguetona llena de diversión y otra cosa mucho más oscura que no pude descifrar en ese momento. No hace falta decir que estaba entusiasmado de tener una cita con mi profesor, el mismo que me trataba como a un ser humano normal que valía algo más que una mirada llena de odio al cruzarme en un pasillo. Finalmente tenía a alguien que no solo me miraba, sino que me veía, notando que estaba ahí.

 

   La cena fue perfecta, incluso con mi torpeza. Fuimos a un restaurante lujoso a pesar de que le aseguré que no me importaba ir a un lugar barato (más que nada porque solo podía costear esa clase de lugares). Incluso si para mí era una cita, no quería que él pagase por todo solo porque sentía que tenía que hacerlo; o aún peor, porque él pensaba que no podía siquiera costearme una noche afuera (lo cual casi no podía hacer en realidad). Aun así, él insistió, argumentando que no le importaba pagar por todo ya que él no solía darse esos gustos tampoco. No sabía cuál era el salario de un profesor de Universidad, pero me daba la impresión de que era un trabajo bien pago. Solo podía imaginarme cómo sería su departamento –y por suerte para mí, no tuve que esperar mucho ya que terminamos allí luego de la tercera cita.

 

   Él tenía un departamento justo en el borde entre el campus y el centro, lo cual hacía más accesible para él el ir a trabajar y para mí el ir a visitarlo algunos sábados por la noche. La primera vez que fui no pasó nada; aún estábamos intentando ver qué onda y él no quería presionarme a hacer algo con lo cual no me sintiera cómodo. Él es tan dulce. Sin embargo, la segunda vez empezamos a hacer algunas cosas, besos e incluso un poco de frotación por encima de la ropa (de parte mía, como el virgen cachondo que era). Pero más que nada nos lo tomamos con calma, especialmente porque nos estábamos aventurando en el territorio prohibido de las relaciones estudiante-profesor, algo que podría hacerlo perder su trabajo y hacer que me expulsen. Estaba asustado, pero lo emocionante de todo eso y la mera sensación de por fin ser querido por alguien eran demasiada tentación para mí. Me rendí al instante y jamás paré desde entonces.

 

   La primera vez que lo hicimos fue gentil y romántica; él no quería lastimarme y dijo que hasta que me acostumbrase a eso, él lo haría con cuidado y lentamente. Fue una pesadilla para mí, una deliciosa. Lo único que quería de él era que me garchara contra la cama, el sillón, el piso, la ducha, la mesada de la cocina y básicamente todas las superficies de su departamento. Pero al final él tenía razón; me habría partido en dos si no hubiese esperado a que mi cuerpo estuviera listo para aguantar una buena cogida. Todo resultó al final y disfruté a pleno. Para la tercera vez que lo hicimos él me tenía suplicando contra una almohada, diciendo cosas sin sentido mientras dejaba que la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo fuera asaltada. Él fue bien rudo conmigo, incluso le gustaba dejar marcas como moretones y chupones, pero nunca lo hacía en lugares que quedaran a la vista cuando usaba mi vestimenta del día a día. No duraban –lamentablemente– por mucho tiempo igual, así que no había evidencia de nuestras acciones adúlteras.

 

   Para no seguir con detalles repetitivos acerca de nuestra relación, continuó así por el resto de mi carrera. Al graduarme, hicimos nuestra relación oficial; él incluso me propuso matrimonio en la galería de arte que lo empezó todo. Seguimos teniendo citas mientras estudiaba, lo mismo de siempre pero rotando. Salimos a cenar, a tomar café, a galerías de arte y a museos, a ver películas, y dormimos juntos casi todos los fines de semana. Al final, estábamos enamorados y en camino a decidir vivir juntos. Y eso hicimos, justo después de que terminé mis estudios y antes de que él pusiera el anillo en mi dedo.

 

   Hoy en día aún vivimos en su departamento cerca del campus, pero estamos considerando mudarnos a las afueras luego de que él se jubile. Paso la mayoría de mi tiempo trabajando de curador en galerías y museos o mostrándole al mundo mis propias pinturas. Él siempre está a mi lado en cada inauguración de muestra de arte, apoyándome de forma incondicional. Ni siquiera importa la diferencia de edad de treinta años, aun así pensamos adoptar, ya que alquilar un vientre es demasiado costoso, y además ambos creemos que es mejor dar una buena vida que crear una vida nueva. Este es básicamente nuestro plan para cuando nos mudemos, por ahora nos contentaremos con disfrutar de nuestra compañía mutua, profesando nuestro amor a donde sea que vayamos en este país.

 

   Al final de cuentas, ese rumor que floreció de esa residencia olvidada por Dios fue distorsionado completamente. No fue un profesor de química, sino uno de historia del arte, y tampoco fue despedido ni yo fui echado del campus. En realidad, nadie nunca se enteró de nuestra relación. Vivimos felices para siempre, aunque tengo una confesión que hacer: sí le practiqué sexo oral al Sr. Dean Morgan numerosas veces, justo debajo del escritorio de su oficina, pero también bajo el escritorio de su salón de clases.

 

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Por supuesto, cualquier comentario es apreciado. Gracias por leer y mira mis otros trabajos si estás interesado/a. <3


End file.
